


Blood Lust Magic: Blood

by Goldenpetal13



Series: Blood, Lust, and Magic [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magical Bonds, Mentions of Rape, Recovery, mentions of abuse, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU future fic where magic is real and heavily regulated. It’s about ten years after Kurt and David graduated from their respective schools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M only, no seriously this is not a nice fic. Read at your peril.
> 
> Warnings: Most of them. Including torture, rape, general abuse, I have no idea what your personal triggers are but please feel free to skip ahead or stop at any point.
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.
> 
> Yes I should be working on other fics, but this is pre-written and I can pretend that I'm being productive when I'm really not. This has already been posted in full on Fanfiction Net. Also when this was written I think I was on Glee series 3 (ish) so anything past that has been mostly ignored.
> 
> Also Kurt's POV is in Italics. Dave's POV is normal
> 
> Enjoy :)

The backlash from his Master’s death reverberates through the linkage and he almost blacks out from the pain. It is excruciating but he holds on somehow, he must be awake when his Master’s killer comes to claim him as a new Familiar.

 

_He hangs in the chains unable to reach the floor and the burn from his shoulders is persistent as is the sting from his back when blood from the whipping he took earlier drips down into the wounds. The buzzing of flies circling him is ignored as irrelevant, he can not see them as he is blindfolded, his last Master liked doing that to him, he as the Familiar just did as he was commanded._

 

_Footsteps come from above him, his new Master must be here, and then there are multiple footsteps, that is strange, normally groups of evil magic users fought amongst themselves so the chances of a stable group getting together were very rare indeed._

 

_Indistinct voices drift down._

 

_And then he feels an empathic sweep brush past him, he is so used to leaving up the shielding he had learnt during the Breaking that she learns nothing from him, only that he is here. It must be the same Empath that was with his first Master who Broke him, perhaps that Master wants him back for some reason._

 

_The sweep comes back and wraps around him, he stays blank just as he was taught, he hid everything from Before behind the blank shield and forgot all about it, it was easier that way._

 

_Running steps and shouting from above. A crash from the stairs leading down to the basement where his former Master kept him and where he is currently hanging bound and ready for his new Master. The door to the basement is smashed off it’s hinges but he feels no swirl of magic to indicate his Master is here._

 

_Words are spoken by a woman in a language that stirs in the Before time of his mind, they are angry and upset, and they are in Spanish._

 

“ _Agent Lopez,” a male voice says, “He’s a Familiar, Jesus you’ve seen enough of them that we’ve rescued, what the fucks wrong, we’ve already coded for a medic to come for him.”_

 

“ _You don’t understand,” she replies._

 

_A hand touches his arm and a beeping starts up, “Shit,” a new male voice says, “He’s got angelic blood in spades, who the fuck is he?”_

 

_A smaller hand tugs at the blindfold and he looks into a woman’s face, a woman who is crying. Her face is not unfamiliar to him. Tanned skin, no it is naturally darker than his, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair pulled back in a bun so it could be long, he remembers it used to be long and she always wore it in a ponytail._

 

_She was the Empath he felt sweep him, but she is not the one who helped to Break him. Undoing the gag in his mouth she takes it off gently and touches his face, “Kurt?” she queries and that name is from Before, he stays strong and ignores it just like he was taught, he knows the punishments that are used to make sure the Before stays hidden. “Kurt Hummel? Don’t you remember me? It’s Santana, Santana Lopez, come on sweetie, it’s okay, you’re okay now, you’re safe, I promise you’re safe now.”_

 

“ _Agent Lopez,” It is the male who spoke first, “Do you know him?” He is surprised, shocked. “’Tana,” is spoken softly so it will not carry, “Who is he?”_

 

“ _Kurt, his name is Kurt Hummel, he’s been listed as missing for six years,” she scrubs at the tears on her face._

 

“ _Shit,” the man says, “’Tana you have to know the chances of him ever coming back from being Broken for so long are remote…”_

 

“ _I know that,” she snaps at him, “We have to get him to HQ and get him assessed, some of the older ones have come back,” her voice is faint and hopeless. “Oh Christ I do not want to have to tell his old man we found him only to tell him we’re putting Kurt down.”_

 

_A big strong sheltering hand holds his, a hand from Before and a song ‘I wanna hold your hand…’_

 

“ _Did you hear that?” she asks looking around._

 

“ _Hear what?” The man asks cocking a gun._

 

“ _That line of music,” she stares at him, he had forgotten how careful he must be around an Empath, he will not make that mistake again. “Kurt, sweetie, was that you? Do you remember the song you sang when your dad was in the hospital? Are you even in there? Is anything of you left?”_

 

_He is blank, he is a Familiar that is the property of any Master strong enough to claim him, Before is lost to him, he will wait for his new Master to claim him._

 

“ _Alright cut him down and for god’s sake be careful,” the man calls out and touches her shoulder, “Come on we have a job to do to trace any links the son of a bitch dark wizard had, to try and stop them all so people like you’re friend Kurt here don’t end up suffering like this,” he tugs her away._

 

_The second male voice says, “Crap I’ve never seen that scary bitch upset over anything. Here dude help me get him down, kid what’s the matter?”_

 

_Another male voice says, “I’ve never seen one like this before, he’s not even acknowledging we’re here.”_

 

“ _That’s because to him we’re not important,” is the answer the second voice gives and he approves of it, “We’re not the dead bastard upstairs who was his Master, this poor fucker’s so Broken the chances of him surviving without a Master are slim to none.”_

 

“ _So what are they gonna do with him?” This third voice sounds unhappy but he dare not use his own empathy to read him, not while she is about in case he is caught and punished, he must treat it like a test his new Master is using and when he passes he will be claimed._

 

“ _They’ll take him back and assess him, try to match him to a wizard who’ll spend the rest of their life taking care of him until he dies young, they rarely last they waste away too Broken to live their natural life spans,” he says._

 

_The only part that interests him is the part where they find him a Master, so it is a test, he was right, perhaps by passing he will not be punished too much._

 

_A sting on his shoulder and he is being injected with something, battening down all his mental hatches he lets the drug they have given him nudge him into sleep, he must remember to be strong for his new Master when he wakes up and be a patient Familiar._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of the car he grumbles to himself and stretches out his back, Lopez better have a fucking good reason for calling him down here like this, he’s only just gotten in from chasing that nest of vampires down in Florida. Two months ass deep in bugs was not fun.

 

Okay so Dave’s aware he’s an unattached wizard and he can be sent anywhere, he’s tried finding a Familiar but they’re nearly all female, and being gay it just wasn’t working for him, though he’s still in contact with Trixie and they could meld to work stronger magic in a pinch.

 

Trudging into the building he flashes his ID and then stops for a scan to make sure he’s not infected or an impostor, then waved through he stomps off to the bitch’s office. All he wants is to go home and collapse, maybe order some take out and then sleep in his own bed for once. Camping sucks.

 

Barging in without knocking he already knows that she knows he’s here. Fucking Empaths sensing you before they see you.

 

Throwing himself into a chair he puts his feet up on her desk to annoy her and mentally imagines slinging mud at her, she’ll pick it up with her empathy no problem, and start yelling any second at him. If he can’t go home he’ll have a freaking good fight with her instead.

 

Except she simply looks away and says nothing.

 

Oh shit something’s really wrong, putting his feet down he sits up properly, “Satan what’s wrong?”

 

“We have a Broken who’s nearly gone,” her voice cracks and she lifts an already soggy tissue to her face.

 

Oh crap, he hate’s being anywhere near them, those shells that used to be people creep him out, luckily he’s counted as too emotionally volatile to be considered a keeper for one of them. And it also reminds him of an animal shelter, you get to love and care for them until they’re gone in far too short a time. He has no interest in having his heart ripped out like that, losing that old mutt from next door he used to play with as a kid was bad enough.

 

“Sorry Santana,” and he closes his eyes to get this right, a bunch of flowers as a way of apology and he packs it with a deep sorrow. Sometimes her being empathic has it’s uses, including the fact he’s crap with words so she’ll pick up what he really means.

 

“I’m the one who found him,” she’s staring at the floor and he can’t read her face, wow male Familiars are incredibly rare, “He’s so Broken. It was just a lucky tip, we normally wouldn’t have picked up on it but we were in the area on another raid that was a total waste of time, just so lucky,” more tears run down her face and he panics slightly, tears scare him, and she’s been on too many raids, saved too many Familiars that should never have had to go through that hell to begin with.

 

“You said he was nearly gone?” He asks gently and she nods, so he says, “Maybe it’s for the best, he won’t have to be in pain or fear any more.”

 

And her head snaps up as she glares at him, “Karofsky,” she growls, and that’s not like her, usually she calls him Dave now or Porky because he hates it. It’s been years since she’s called him Karofsky, not since high school and an image of McKinley flashes through his mind, the ghosts of teenage angst mixing inside him, fear, anger, confusion.

 

Her face changes, softening, “Dave, I think that’s it!” She’s almost jumping for joy. “How would you like to be a keeper? Come on you’ve been looking for a Familiar, and I think you might be the only one to get through to him. And you owe me, I never made Prom Queen,” he flushes at her reminder of the blackmail she used on him all those years ago, it still makes him feel like a dumb scared kid.

 

She’d blackmailed him not only to win Junior Prom but to also try and get Hummel back, they’d failed at both, though Dave still had his Prom King crown.

 

“Satan,” he tries to reason with her, “You know I’m not the right kinda person to take care of a Broken, I can’t even keep a pot plant alive.”

 

“You have to,” she’s acting desperate now, “Please Davie, please,” she begs and he’s wavering. “He’s been here a month and we’ve thrown everyone we can at him, he won’t acknowledge them in the slightest so they can’t bond, it’s almost too late for him,” another tear runs down her face and nothing normally gets to her she’s one tough bitch.

 

Shaken by her breakdown he hedges, “Well what are the chances he’ll acknowledge me?” And he finally gives in, “Look if it makes you happy I’ll pop my head around the door and give it a go, but when he ignores me I’m free to go, right?”

 

“Uh-huh whatever pork boy move,” she grabs his hand and starts tugging him out of the office, “Come on they signed his certificate of termination, we got an hour tops, but you have to promise me you’ll try, you’ll really try,” she demands.

 

They’re terminating already?

 

How can anyone take a Familiar, someone born to generate excess magic, someone who lives to act like a living channel, and then Break them until they’re only shadows? Deep down he’s afraid he could have become that kind of person, he bullied and threatened, he made people afraid and hurt them, but for the Grace of God go I.

 

Santana’s sobbing as they jog through the building, and everyone else is depressed, shit who is this Broken? How bad are they that they’re giving up after only one month? They normally take at least six.

 

His meditation master is gonna be disappointed in him because his default setting for dealing with stress is to fall back on anger but he wishes he could get his hands on the sick son of a bitch that did this to that poor unknown Familiar.

 

When this experiment fails he’s taking Lopez out and getting her blinding drunk because when she crusades for someone and it fails she tends to fall apart. Christ when Brittany slipped into a coma ‘Tana nearly lost her mind.

 

A guard steps in front to stop them and they waste precious minutes arguing when Dave steps in, “Dude, look at her, this is freaking Lopez, just let me try, how can it hurt, if he’s this far gone he won’t notice me.”

 

Haunted eyes catch his and the guard side steps, “Good luck man, fuck I was part of those that found him, poor little fucker, if he bonds with you, you let me know if you ever need anything.”

 

Passing him Dave is shaken even further which just makes him angrier, the guard is a veteran, just how bad was it?

 

The medical staff don’t argue and they seem so hopeless as he’s lead to the door, one of them pats him on the shoulder, “Good luck wizard, just good luck.”

 

Prepared for anything he reaches out to the door handle and promises he will not lose his shit in there, and he’ll really try for Santana’s sake, and he’ll take care of the guy for as long as the Broken lives if he’s acknowledged by him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings. From here on in assume full warnings in place, either for outright mentions of Kurt's abusive past, or simple imagery.

Stepping into the room he walks over to the pale, thin figure sprawled out on the big heated padded cushion placed on the floor. The body has wasted away and now Dave can see for himself why the termination has been signed, this poor little Familiar is nearly gone, it’s a mercy to end his suffering.

 

He’s so tired he just wants to go home and not have to deal with this or ‘Tana when it all goes wrong, but that’s what responsible adults did, they dealt with the problems and they tried to help others.

 

Kneeling he gently lifts the Familiar’s head as he leans down so that their eyes touch and those beautiful blue and sometimes green eyes, that still haunt his dreams after all this time, stare back at him.

 

Shocked he double checks, it really is him, no wonder Santana was such a mess, it was Kurt freaking Hummel, and any anger Dave felt is washed away by the rage exploding in him.

 

_He has been so good, he has waited like a good Familiar but they sent magic users that were not his Master to him, it had to have been part of the test so he had refused to acknowledge them._

 

_The Empath that found him after his last Master died came to visit him often, he had learnt his lesson and stayed blank as he was supposed to. He tried to eat what they gave him but it was hard, and then the other Empath, the one who helped to Break him, would also visit him from time to time and he was forced to hide his fear under the shield so she would not feel it._

 

_When he heard them talking about putting him down he knew he had failed his new Master somehow, that he was going to die because he was not good enough and he had just given up._

 

_A weak swirl of magic had come closer and stopped outside his door, and he knew that it could not be his Master because his Master would be strong and powerful._

 

_An unknown magic user had stepped into his room and knelt near him lifting his head and he knew he had passed the test and this weak and unpowerful one really was his new Master. The amount of anger and rage pouring from Master and bleeding into him through the touch on his skin confirmed it as did the stinging bite of magic just under Master’s skin ready to burst out at any second._

 

_He knew Master from the Before, a flutter of a memory, a mouth bruisingly hard against his, his silly refusal of the boy who would later become his Master anyway. Back then he was foolish and proud, he had believed in love and then his first Master had striped that all away and he had learnt obedience, if only he had known that then._

 

_This Master was the first to try and teach him fear and pain, Master had been a boy and he’d run away from Master to a safe place, but now Master had him and Master had waited long enough._

 

Holy Crap!

 

Dave struggles with his anger and tries to count in his head but he really wants to kill anyone who’s ever laid a finger on this man in front of him and that includes himself, Jesus he was such a dick as a kid, Hummel hadn’t deserved any of it.

 

At least it explains some of his behaviour. No wonder he’d singled Kurt out, and it wasn’t just ‘coz the kid was gay and freaking sexy, no he was a Familiar and didn’t know it any more than Dave had known he was a Wizard. God all those thinly veiled attempts at touching Kurt had been him trying to bond and not knowing how, of wanting to touch Kurt’s magic and gain access to it, fuck he could have done some serious damage to the kid without understanding why.

 

Mentally shuddering at the horrible images running through his head he’s stunned when Kurt attempts to sit up and he realises those eyes are trained on him.

 

Kurt’s just acknowledged him.

 

Oh fuck.

 

Letting go of that too thin face he moves back and to the side, Kurt’s head follows him, the Familiar’s face that creepy blank one that all Broken have. Standing up Dave walks to the door and turns to see Kurt still watching him, well he had promised he’d take care of the Familiar if he was acknowledged and there was no way Dave could leave Kurt now, he had way too much to atone for. Turning the handle he intends to tell them the good news and get some testing stuff to be sure.

 

_Master was leaving, so he struggles to get up on all fours, he was too weak, sliding off the cushion he can not take his own drastically reduced weight for long, he hopes it will be enough to keep up with Master._

 

_The floor is cold under his hands and knees as he goes far too slow and he can feel the tears of frustration forming in his eyes, tears he must not let out._

 

_Suddenly warm hands are on his body. Master has noticed him and come back, “Shh Kurt,” Master uses his forbidden name, but Master can test him however Master wants, he will not waiver._

 

_Master scoops him up and carries him back to the cushion and gently lays him down on it, Master’s fingers caress his hair and he hopes Master will fuck him soon and force the bond to happen, he knows the first time will hurt and tear him, it always does, his Masters always get upset with him and beat him for not being prepared and then they stretch him after that._

 

“ _Kurt,” Master says, “I need you to stay. Can you stay for me?” Master asks and he can stay._

 

_Standing up Master goes back to the door and says, “Stay,” so he stays._

 

After that little display Dave doesn’t think he needs the testing stuff now but he’ll ask anyway and Kurt’s so bad physically he might not pull through, he could probably do with some food.

 

Depressed at the sheer amount of effort that’s going to be needed to pull Kurt back from the brink, he steps out of the room to find himself the centre of attention.

 

“No,” Santana starts shaking her head, “You were his last chance.”

 

“What?” He asks confused.

 

“Kurt,” one of the medics says, “Oh god that poor Familiar…”

 

“Err, am I missing something?” Feeling like he’s just stepped into a surreal world he blinks at them all. “He’s just acknowledged me,” he points behind at the door, “I need some testing stuff and food and things.”

 

“You let me think…” Santana hisses at him, then she’s throwing herself at him and he barely catches her in time, “Show me Dave, show me,” and so he thinks back to Kurt looking at him, of Kurt crawling trying to follow him. Kisses are rained down on his face and with his hands full of her so he wont drop her he can’t fend her off.

 

“’Tana, cut that out, I’m gay,” he complains.

 

“So am I,” she’s crying again and so are some of the medical staff even as they start running around getting everything ready for Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Info:
> 
> Normal Wizards, like Dave, would search for a Familiar and then if they click get to know each other and hopefully end up bonding and living together for the rest of their lives. It’s tricky to find the right person and it doesn’t always work out. Also the Familiar can decide to cut you off from their magical reservoirs if, for example, you ended up fighting or had an argument. So getting your hands on that kind of power is difficult and not always guaranteed.
> 
> If you were an evil Wizard with little or no morals why would you bother to woo a potential source of living power when you can just take it? After all the process of Breaking the Familiar would provide plenty of power and the end result is someone whose only purpose in life is to offer up that power to you. This is a very evil act and Breaking or keeping a Broken is an automatic jail sentence in 99% of the world, the other 1% is so lawless anything goes. 
> 
> Due to the fact that they are Broken and are rarely cared for few Broken survive longer than a handful of years. When they are discovered and freed they are taken to the nearest Centre and all efforts to find a Wizard they can acknowledge and bond to are taken until they die unbonded or a Wizard is found, and then that Wizard will spend up to the next ten years caring for them until the Familiar finally dies.
> 
> The process of Breaking a Familiar is tricky as you have to erase as much of them as you can but leave their magic and ability to bond intact. In essence they become blank sheets with little or no memories of who they once were. Very rarely have Wizards been able to care for their Familiars so well that they bond deepens to the point the Broken Familiar will have a normal life span and begin the long and slow journey back to being who they were, though obviously they will have changed as going through the extreme trauma of Breaking is forever going to impact on their lives.

The medics made him wait in the room with Kurt, and as there wasn’t any other furniture he’d sat down on the big cushion next to the Familiar who’d sat up and moved until he was pressed against Dave’s bigger body and then stared at him, which was fucking creepy.

 

Luckily the staff were now bringing in a sleeping cot and other equipment so he watched them set everything up and did his best to ignore the starved body beside him, and really tried not to panic about the massive responsibility he’d just been handed.

 

He’d even killed a plastic pot plant, how the hell was he supposed to take care of a human being? And a human being that would be reliant on him for everything; they were so screwed.

 

_Master was sitting next to him. Master was quiet and had not ordered anything yet. There are other people in the room and Master is watching them, he does not, they are not Master._

 

_Perhaps they will leave soon and Master will bond with him._

 

_A man approaches Master, “Wizard Dave we’re ready now, he’s weak from lack of food, we’ve prepared a bottle for him, see if you can get him to eat as much of it as he can then we have the tools for you to bond with him,” the man hands something to Master and Master takes it._

 

“Okay,” Master says, and this close to Master he can feel the nervousness bleed through from Master. Turning Master awkwardly pulls him into that bigger lap and then Master holds a baby’s bottle to his lips, “Eat,” Master tells him and even though his stomach rebels at the thought he obediently suckles and swallows.

 

_It is a thin paste like substance with no taste, they have been trying to get him to eat it for what he thinks is days, but he has been struggling to keep it down. There are only perhaps three or four mouthfuls and then it runs out._

 

“ _Good, that’s good,” Master tells him pleased with him._

 

“ _Excellent,” the man near Master says, “Give him a few minutes to start digesting it before you bond, we’ll bring the tools over,” the man leaves and Master hugs him gently._

 

_No Master has ever done this and he is mad at himself, perhaps he could have been bonded by this Master first instead of running away, but no, he had been too arrogant, he would not have understood that the pain was necessary when his Master bonds to him._

 

_The man returns with other people and they put a tray on the floor near Master. Sighing Master shifts him off that big lap and he sits on the cushion as Master undresses, he steels himself for the pain as Master forces himself on his smaller body, he must remember not to scream, to not disturb Master when Master is busy with magic._

 

_Kneeling back on the cushion Master reaches for a big sharp knife and then reaches for his hand, he holds it out willingly to Master who pauses and gives him a strange look. Master is quick and cuts down his fingers and cuts a circle in his palm, Master does the same to his other hand and he is a good Familiar, he does not hiss or flinch, he is strong._

 

_Master cuts his own hands the same way and then pushes their hands together the sting of the blood mingling and cuts brushing against each other is well known to him._

 

_Muttering words Master’s magic begins to swirl and then Master kisses him, this is different, he opens his mouth and lets Master’s tongue in and waits for Master to push him back and fuck him hard, but Master does not._

 

_Master’s magic calls to the magic inside him and it stirs surging upwards towards Master, he moans into Master’s warm mouth it feels so good, his cock is getting harder and he is tingling all over, the magic rises higher and higher inside of him demanding an exit. Master’s tongue catches his and then he is kissing back desperate and needy for his Master to bond to him and to release the magic that is continuing to build._

 

_Small groans echo in the room and he knows they are coming from him, he tries to make them stop but he is getting lost in the pleasure and then Master is moving backwards and he has to stayed fused to Master so he follows until he is on top of Master. As their naked groins brush he breaks the kiss and cries out shuddering at the good sensations, Master recaptures his mouth and he feels as if he will burst apart at any moment._

 

_Master reaches out with magic and touches his tugging on it, caressing it, it tips him over the edge and the orgasm explodes inside of him as his magic spills out and into his newly bonded Master in a rush that goes on and on holding him in an eternal limbo of ecstasy until he passes out from the pleasure._

 

“Fuck,” Dave breathes out stunned and woozy from the best damn orgasm of his life. He can feel the stickiness where both he and Kurt have shot their loads over his body.

 

“Dave,” the doctor says gently, “Are you okay? That was a hell of a lot of magic to handle in one go.”

 

“Urgh, I think I’m good,” Dave doesn’t even bother to try and move, “I kinda feel dizzy and itchy but in a good way,” Lifting a hand he can see the cuts have healed up, not even leaving a scar behind.

 

Running footsteps and a medic almost dances into the room, “We just got a call from the gatehouse, they say a giant rainbow phoenix took form over the building,” muted cheers echo through the room.

 

Trust Kurt to make friggin rainbows. When that much power had crashed into him Dave did the only thing he could he’d let it run through his own body and then when the wards on the building couldn’t handle the overload he’d created a shape and light spell above the centre, and Kurt would have to be the most powerful Familiar he’d ever heard about, oh and to top it off he was strong in all four main elements with an added kick of angelic for good measure.

 

Kurt was happily out cold and Dave had to endure the medics as they cleaned them both up and then staggered over to the sleeping cot, all he’d wanted was his own bed. They draped Kurt’s unconscious body over him, both of them still naked to help the bonding stick and to encourage it to grow. A blanket was pulled up over them and he drifted off exhausted.

 

“Right we’ll wake you in half an hour,” the doctor says, “Good job wizard, I really didn’t think he’d acknowledge anyone let alone bond that spectacularly with someone.”

 

“Wait? Wake me up?” Dave’s tired and his addled brain can’t cope.

 

“Yes, your Familiar is going to be on a very strict eating regime to get his strength and body mass back,” the doctor pats his arm, “That means feeding him every half an hour for a few days until we can begin spacing his feeds out.”

 

Oh my god, why me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More general info:
> 
> For the question on blood I was asked,
> 
> Excerpt from the Wizards Training Manual on Superstitions:
> 
> Which brings us to another of the main superstitions and myths that continues to stay with us even after being conclusively debunked. Our ancient religions and mystical practitioners once believed that any part of a person’s or animal’s body could be used for magic. We now know that yes every cell of any living creature does indeed contain something we call DNA but that is linked to science not magic. Should a hair, or shard of bone, or any organ be plucked from a body the piece dies and becomes useless to magic, modern medicine and other scientific fields aside, for example organ donation and transplants as well as forensics, this harvesting is pointless. The only part that can be used is blood, as this special liquid can survive outside of the body for days, if kept correctly, and it is the main ingredient in many magical items in use today. Blood is so versatile that it can bridge the gap between people and is often the trigger for bonding, it can add to warding spells, increase the potency of potions, and many other variations, please see the chapter on blood for a fuller list of applications and please be aware that this list can and does get updated as more applications are discovered.
> 
> Moving swiftly on we come to the myth of Alien Abduction, while laughable in itself we are forced to investigate these claims as they can turn out to be malignant creatures lurking nearby that are…

_His stomach rumbling in hunger wakes him up, he automatically checks and Master is still fast asleep so he keeps his eyes shut and does not move. He will wait for Master to wake up. The others who come and go from the room they are in will bring the food for him and wake his Master._

 

_From the words he has overheard it has been two days now since Master bonded to him. Two days since Master last slept a full night and Master is angry at being woken up all the time._

 

_He is confused._

 

_He is used to living in a cage or small area and his Master only interacting with him when his Master wants his magic or just to abuse him for fun. Only two of his Masters enjoyed sex with men and they would interact with him to use his body, his first Master had made sure to train him thoroughly so he could pleasure his Master. But this Master has been naked and touching him for the whole two days, Master feeds him, Master tells him to move his bowels and to empty his bladder and Master has sat in a bath with him and washed him. Master has not fucked him or asked for anything, he is unsure of his purpose or use._

 

_He remembers Master saying he was not gay in the forbidden Before time, perhaps Master was right? If Master does not want him that way then perhaps Master just wants him for his magic? But Master has not done any magic._

 

_The others that enter and leave the room bring things for Master and he thought they were seeking Master’s favour, and then they ordered Master around and Master did as he was told._

 

_Master will know what is needed so he must be patient and good and then Master will do as Master wishes, and he will stay confused until that point._

 

_The door opens and he continues to feign sleep as two of the people come over and shake his Master waking Master who blinks sleepily, “Already?”_

 

Grumpily Dave rubs his eyes and grabs the bottle holding it up to Kurt’s mouth, the man simply starts feeding, and it’s fucking annoying as hell that Kurt won’t let one of the medics do that, he ignores everyone but Dave and it’s still creepy, he’s never gonna get used to that.

 

Along with the sleep deprivation Dave’s finally starting to realise why Wizards with kids can’t bond to a Broken, you’d fuck up with one of them, you simply don’t have any time to yourself.

 

A doctor walks in and comes over, “Well your Familiar’s certainly clinging to life with far more tenacity than I’ve ever seen in a Broken before,” the man’s voice is full of hope.

 

“You should’a met him when he was in high school, the kid had far too much spirit, he used to stand up to the dumb jocks, and that includes me, and give us hell with this icy Diva attitude, no matter what he’d pick himself up and strut off,” he tells the doc who smiles.

 

“Perhaps that’s something to explore later, the latent spirit possessed by Familiars and how long they can live after being Broken,” the doc muses and he’s forced to lay there and mentally wish the guy away so he can go back to sleep. “Anyway I came to tell you that we are now finished with the first phase, Kurt’s feedings will be spaced out to an hour between them.”

 

Inside he’s doing a dance but he’s gotta ask, “Yeah he strong enough for that yet? I know you’ve increased the amount he’s eating and it’s all staying down and stuff, but an hour’s a pretty big jump,” god he could do with being asleep for longer than twenty minutes at a time but he has to put Kurt first.

 

“He’s now eating incredibly condensed high energy and nutrient rich food, we have to start spacing it more or he’ll get fat, and we’re starting his physiotherapy today,” the door opens and a long table is wheeled in, “He bonded to you without a struggle and he’s hung on this long, we need to get his body working again and getting muscle building up so he can move on his own.”

 

Dave isn’t convinced Kurt will ever move on his own, but then again Kurt had crawled after him just a few days ago. Sighing quietly he lets them pick Kurt up and place the smaller man on the table, a few adjustments and the gel based electro carrier begins to wrap itself around that pale body and a facial mask forms. On the monitor Kurt’s heartbeat picked up for a few moments and then calmed down.

 

Damn he wishes Santana was here, if she could only read Kurt instead of getting blank nothing all the time he’d know what that spike meant, whether it was good or bad.

 

_Strange wet liquid is all around him it has even flowed across his face and he remembers his first Master pushing him down and holding him under the water because he had been bad, the fear, the fight, the desperation for air, and nearly passing out. When he could be held underwater without struggling his Master stopped testing him that way._

 

_And now he is being tested again, he must not flinch, a wave of small shocks passes over him and his muscles all tense and then relax. It happens again and again. His heart begins to beat faster, he tries to slow it down but it is not listening to him. His breathing is faster and he cannot control his lungs. Master will be angry with him he must be calm and ready for Master at all times._

 

“ _Dude his stress levels are really high,” Master’s voice says and Master comes into sight, “You sure this machine will build his muscles right? That it’s really like exercising?”_

 

_And he stops panicking, Master means this machine is doing this to him, it is not his fault, he stops fighting and lets the machine do what it wants. This must be part of Master’s tests. This is why Master has not used his body or magic he is still being tested._

 

_He will not fail._

 

Suddenly all the stress levels drop and Kurt’s calm again, and he’s fucked if he knows what just happened and the docs are clueless too, “Stay close to him,” the first doc says like Dave has somewhere else to go, idiot.

 

The whole thing lasts for forty minutes and the entire time he watches the monitors and Kurt, the little trooper’s taking everything they’re throwing at him, then his energy levels start to nosedive and they turn the machine off freeing Kurt from the gel.

 

Crap the poor Familiar’s sweaty and trembling, his muscles forced to work harder than they’ve probably done for years, he looks completely exhausted and Dave feels like a useless piece of shit for making him go through that.

 

Kurt’s washed and Dave lays back down reaching for his Familiar and helping to drape him over his body. Stroking Kurt’s newly washed hair he looks to the door and the bottle being brought for Kurt.

 

_He is tired._

 

_That was hard work. He is so tired and he wants to sleep, and then Master is holding a bottle to his mouth, hungry he empties it and his stomach hurts from being so full, there was much more in the bottle than normal._

 

_Master is still petting his hair and is pleased with him but not with the people in the room._

 

“ _Sleep,” Master says and he gratefully tumbles into sleep hoping against hope that Master does not test him that way again._

 

He can see Kurt’s fast asleep, so glancing up at the doc Dave asks, “How often does he need to do that?” He’s already feeling protective of his bonded.

 

“About three times a day, we’ll increase the time he’s on it steadily,” the doc gestures at the machine, “And really for as long as the Broken can tolerate it, the more he does on there the better, it’ll provide him with all of the protein and building blocks he needs to regain his muscles, it will even exercise his insides too. Each time he’s on it he’ll get stronger.”

 

Nodding reluctantly Dave settles back and sighs hating to put Kurt through that.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been three days since the physiotherapy started and the results are nothing short of miraculous. Kurt’s up to nearly two hours at a time on the table at it’s lowest setting, he’s visibly putting muscle and flesh on his bones. His feeds are up to four hours apart and today they’re going to try him on a Jello type food to start weaning him onto solid food.

 

Dave’s amazed and he’s also convinced Kurt hates that damn table so today he’s going to go on it himself. He watches impatiently as the now exhausted Familiar is lifted off, washed and brought over to him.

 

“You did real good today Kurt,” Dave tells him hoping that somehow Kurt understands that this is all necessary, “Wow will you look at all the muscle you’re getting, see how much stronger you are already?” He asks quietly and all he gets back is the blank creepy look.

 

Hiding his sigh he lifts up the wobbling dish of green Jello, they’ve told him it has the same nutritional values as the paste. “Okay so this stuff is Jello, and I’ll feed you small spoonfuls of it, I need you to chew it a little and then swallow it.”

 

Scooping a small piece onto the spoon he manoeuvres it to Kurt’s mouth and the man obediently opens his mouth so Dave can deposit it onto Kurt’s tongue.

 

_Master has insisted he use the table with the wet stuff on it. He does not like it but he must obey Master. Perhaps if he is good Master will stop testing him that way. Except Master is right, as Master is always right, he is getting stronger. He has more physical strength, more mental strength and his reservoirs of magic are replenishing too. Perhaps the table is not a test after all but a means to Master’s end, a stronger Familiar with more magic for Master to use._

 

_Pondering this he chews on the Jello Master is feeding him, it has as much flavour as the paste, he swallows it. Master feeds him more and he eats all of it until the bowl is empty. Then the others give Master a bottle and Master feeds him the paste. It is much more watery than normal._

 

_Finished Master gets him to lie down and then to his surprise Master gets on the table and lets the wet stuff cover him. And then Master under goes the same treatment but he hears them say they will up the power and the workout will be much harder._

 

_Normally he would not interfere and he would leave it up to Master to decide, but he readies his magic, and offers it up to Master. Master glances across and shakes his head and lets them do this._

 

_He is very confused._

 

Shit that is one weird friggin sensation, all of his muscles, his heart and lungs aren’t under his control and yep it does feel a hell of a lot like a work out, and a damn good one at that, he’s gonna feel this when it’s over.

 

“You all right Wizard?” the operator asks him unaware that Kurt’s just offered him enough power to blast the whole building to bits, his Familiar must really hate this.

 

“Yeah,” he grunts out between the waves of muscle twitches, “Weird.”

 

The man laughs, “Oh I get that a lot, but the great thing is you’re in excellent shape, I have you on one of our highest settings, most of my patients never make it this high, we shift them onto traditional forms of physio,” the guy shakes his head, “Of course I have to help with the Broken Familiars too, most freak out on the first go and it’s counterproductive, I thought your Kurt was going to be one, and he’s the only one I’ve ever known to last this long, they really hate the table,” and the guy confirms what Dave’s guessed.

 

“Mind you, the longer we can continue to build him up this way the faster he’ll recover physically, his bones aren’t really dense enough, and his basic muscle fibres are ropey, and the difference already in his bio scan even from the last session,” the therapist whistles impressed, “If he can just last another three days…” he trails off, “We’ll have to see how it goes.”

 

They chat for the two hour session and the guy even changes part of the program to help Dave with his back problems, it should build up some of the muscles and help to ease the affected area, “I can even give you some stuff to do every day once you’re sprung from this place, it’ll help keep it under control.”

 

“Thanks,” Dave grunts out gratefully, damn sports injury still hurt him sometimes.

 

When the session is finished Dave sits up and swings his legs over, he tests them before standing and thanks the man again as he goes to shower the sweat off his body, damn that really did feel great, pity the tables were so freaking expensive and only the best equipped places could afford them.

 

_Master is done with the table and he watches Master step into the bath shower unit and soap himself clean. Master’s body is strong, does Master use the table a lot? He remembers Master when he was just a boy, Master was ‘chubby’ then, Master could still be considered ‘wide’ but there is much more muscle there._

 

_His body is weak and thin, much more thin than when he was a boy, and Master is right he is now less thin than a few days ago._

 

_Clever Master, Master is using the table to make him stronger, he is happy to have figured out some of Master’s plan, he will continue to submit to the table to please Master more._

 

_Settling on the bed Master uses the controls to make it sit up and then Master sprawls on it pulling him close and wrapping a blanket around them, a flicker on the wall and a screen begins to play pictures and music._

 

_Television, this was from the Before too. He ignores it and concentrates on Master’s arm around him and the way Master’s big chest moves as Master breathes. He hopes he is soon strong enough that he doesn’t need to use the table and that Master will want him physically._

 

At least they’ve recorded all his favourite shows so he can catch up, plus there was a good game recently, he knows the score ‘coz he heard the nurses talking about it but he still wants to see the game play out.

 

As normal Kurt ignores everything else in the room including the built in TV but he’s starting to get used to it and frankly it’s not Kurt’s fault that some chicken shit bastard did this to him, he shoulda been found as a kid and trained as a Familiar, then gotten himself some amazing Wizard to bond with, Dave bets they woulda been kickass.

 

Instead Kurt’s stuck with him, he strokes that still too thin shoulder and pulls the blanket up so his bonded will stay nice and warm. Losing himself in the game he waits for the next feeding time.

 

Cheering at the game’s conclusion and the fact that his team won, but damn that was close he hears the door open as a nurse brings the next lot of Jello and bottle.

 

Turning off the screen he gets Kurt to sit up more and feeds him. He really doesn’t know why he was so afraid of doing this, yeah it’s scary to have to take care of someone so much, but seeing Kurt getting better physically is awesome and he’s helping with it.

 

He does his best not to think about the future and the fact that Kurt will die young, he only has a limited time with this man, but he’s gonna do his best to make it good for the smaller man.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up he stretches and feels the warm weight next to him shift, opening his eyes he turns and watches Kurt open his. They might still be blank but they’re pretty and maybe one day they’ll have some kinda emotion in them.

 

God his back feels so much better, that physio yesterday was awesome, smiling at the man laying cuddled against him he greets him happily, “Hey Kurt, good morning, hope you slept well, I know I did.”

 

Getting up he pads over to the toilet and pees letting his bladder empty, he’ll go and get Kurt in a second, he’ll be glad when Kurt can walk on his own and doesn’t need to be carried everywhere. Stepping back he bumps into somebody and whirls with a startled yell.

 

It’s Kurt. He’s standing there waiting, telling his heart to slow down from the shock he’s just got Dave waves to the toilet, “Holy shit Kurt, you scared the crap outta me, but hey you’re walking already, go do pee pee and poopy.” He’s fairly sure he doesn’t need to use such babyish words but they work.

 

Even Broken Kurt sits down delicately on the toilet and Dave can hear him empty what needs to be emptied. The techs installed a self-cleaning toilet so he won’t have to teach Kurt to tidy up after himself, though if they’re ever in public he’ll have to do it for him.

 

“Good, that’s good Kurt,” he tells him proudly.

 

Hearing the door open he calls out, “Hang on he’s just about finished,” looking up Dave sees a Wizard dressed in the grey of the Specials, and covers his naked junk while stepping in front of Kurt wondering what the guy’s doing here. “Can I help you?”

 

“Wizard David Karofsky and Familiar Kurt Karofsky?” The man enquires and Dave feels his stomach tighten painfully.

 

“Err, actually, it’s Familiar Kurt Hummel, we’re not married,” he corrects the man.

 

“Hmm,” is all the answer he gets and then two of the Special guards are setting up a table and three chairs. As normal the guards scare him, there’s something extra ruthless about the Specials, they’re all bat shit crazy for a start, and this man and woman look ready to tear people to shreds.

 

Sitting down the Wizard gestures to the two chairs on the other side of the table, “I’m Wizard Oak, outside of the specials you can call me Pete Hemmings. The two guards will be your new guards they are Rip,” he points at the tiny woman, “And Torn,” he points at the lithe man, “Again outside of the Specials you can call them Ria and Tom Morgan. Welcome to the Specials,” the man smiles.

 

Studying the crazy Wizard all Dave sees is a crazy old man with greying black hair, mid height, mid weight, and grey eyes. He fits his grey uniform with boring ease.

 

“Dude there’s been a mistake, I didn’t apply to join the Specials…” Dave starts and the man Torn laughs.

 

“Sorry, it’s just that very few ever apply and even fewer make it in that way, normally the Special department turns up on your doorstep and invites itself in,” Torn’s voice is twangy and from the south.

 

“Is that right?” he asks sarcastically.

 

“Yes,” the Wizard says, “It is. Now take a seat Wizard Dave so we can discuss both your futures.”

 

“What if I don’t wanna?” Dave asks crossing his arms stubbornly and then he feels Kurt offer up his magic again and it’s so fucking tempting to take it and use it, but he shakes it off, it doesn’t matter how much he doesn’t want to do something he’s not a kid anymore.

 

“He’s just offered you enough power to lay waste to this whole compound hasn’t he,” Oak says, it’s a statement not a question, “And that kind of power is so very tempting, you could do anything, be anything, you could make this annoying old Wizard in front of you disappear.”

 

Crap is the guy a freaking mind reader? Even Empaths can only see images, or hear remembered conversations as they feel your emotions and Dave nervously licks his lips as this guy is scarily accurate.

 

“Sit down David and let’s talk,” Oak smiles innocently, “How could it possibly hurt to talk?”

 

Smelling a trap Dave hesitates and Kurt’s still offering him the power not once wavering. Stepping forward he sits down on one of the chairs acting like being naked isn’t bothering him and then Kurt sits next to him. That’s weird, up until now Kurt’s not done anything, and now he’s moving around on his own, he’ll think about that later.

 

“Rip, Torn, secure the area,” Oak snaps out and Dave watches them trigger a few devices. “Good now we can talk without being overheard.” Pulling out a rolled up screen Oak flips it open, lays it on the table and presses a button, it flashes on and various files appear on the screen. “I’ve been reading your files since a certain phoenix made an appearance over the top of the building, very impressive.”

 

The man taps the screen and a file opens up, “Now it says here that neither of you were tested, along with the whole of the damn Lima population because of that damn Mayor, until you Dave lost your temper and blasted a hole in the ice when you were playing hockey in college, and Kurt was never knowingly tested at all. To your knowledge is that correct?”

 

And he’s at a job interview he doesn’t want and he’s still naked. Awesome. Not.

 

“Um, yeah,” Dave says, “I don’t know about Kurt, I knew he went missing ‘coz that was the same night Blaine got turned into a vampire, but for me, yeah, I did kinda destroy half an ice rink,” god he was so lucky they didn’t just kill him on the spot for that, and the scandal that exploded when they found out a Wizard was untested and sent out into the world with no control meant they found Santana before she was committed to an insane asylum, but not soon enough to save Brittany, they were years too late for that.

 

“Right, it also says here that you were expelled for bullying Kurt, he transferred to Dalton and stayed there until graduation, and you stayed at McKinley, and graduated earning a hockey scholarship leading to the ice rink incident. Would you tell me why you bullied Kurt and what lead up to that event?” Oak asks and now Dave feels like he’s sixteen again.

 

Fidgeting and getting angry he tries to explain, “Well for a start I was a dick, I mean that school was a hellhole to go to, everyone who was a jock bullied the other kids and I wanted to fit in, to be normal. I didn’t know I was a Wizard then, you already know the mayor made sure all the government funds for magical education, testing, and upkeep of the town went elsewhere to his personal accounts, and he made sure we all thought magic was immoral and wrong.” Shifting in his seat Dave actually wishes ‘Tana were here to help him with this, “Err well it also turns out I’m gay, Fancy here is gay and he was really distracting, and I was attracted to him. I didn’t know about Familiars then, and I kinda picked on him the most just trying to touch him,” he stops afraid of how they are going to judge him, they must realise why he was trying to touch Kurt, unknowingly trying to force a bond between them.

 

“Go on,” Oak encourages him gently his eyes more sympathetic and understand than Dave believes he deserves.

 

“And then Kurt followed me into the deserted boy’s locker room and we got into an argument, I tried yelling at him to make him go away but he wouldn’t, something snapped and I kissed him.” He remembers that kiss how it was heaven and hell, the feel of Kurt’s lips beneath his, and then Kurt’s disgust. “Kurt pushed me away and I fled.”

 

_Master was thinking about them when they were younger, he can see his face in Master’s mind, then the yelling, Master’s enjoyment of the kiss but the young him hadn’t understood and had pushed Master away, and rejected by him Master had run away. He had been a fool but he understands now, and he wants Master too._

 

“Well I think his opinion’s changed,” Oak says quietly and Dave turns to see a visibly aroused Kurt staring back and then Kurt licks his lips and moves closer.


	8. Chapter 8

“Err…” Dave stares in shock at Kurt who slowly loses his erection and then goes back to blank. “What the fuck just happened?”

 

“Your Familiar wants to have sex with you,” Oak says calmly.

 

“Huh?” Dave points at the now creepily blank Kurt, “He’s Broken he doesn’t have the capacity to be interested let alone give consent anymore. Jesus if I touch him that’s rape,” and the thought sickens him.

 

“Do you want to know a little secret?” Oak leans across the desk.

 

“Um, okay?” Dave agrees confused at the change in conversation.

 

“All Familiars are Empaths,” and the crazy older Wizard smiles at him.

 

“No they’re not,” Dave says, “Dude I’ve been trained I know that all Familiars have a touch of empathy so they can bond with a Wizard but that’s it.” Everyone knew that, it was the first thing you learnt, that there were five types of magic users, Wizards, Familiars, Empaths, Healers and Seers.

 

Lima’s education on magic was way behind the times because of that douche Mayor but Dave had been trained elsewhere before he’d asked to be assigned to Lima to try and make a difference, so he knows enough, like the five types, it was the basics everything else was built on.

 

Except Oak’s smiling at him, “Dave when you touch the bond between you and Kurt what does it look like?”

 

And Dave’s back to being uncomfortable, “It doesn’t exactly look like a normal bond, not straight and flowing. Um it’s kind of braided.”

 

“I know, it’s what confirmed my theories about you both. Now look at mine,” Oak offers and Dave closes his eyes and clumsily reaches out to Oak with his mind.

 

_Master was upset with him, he had been bad, Master did not want him physically. Now Master is reaching out to the bond the other magic user has that leads to that man’s Familiar. Through Master’s mind he can see it, it looks like the one between him and Master, but bigger. Tiny little strands that wind and weave around each other like a giant braid. Master touches the bond and through Master he can see colours dart around the living bond as it reacts to them._

 

_And then Master is suddenly aware of him there too and he snaps back to his body and goes blank waiting for Master to punish his disobedience._

 

Shocked Dave turns and stares at Kurt again as Oak says, “He followed you didn’t he.”

 

“Yeah,” Dave frowns, “I don’t understand is he Broken or not? He shouldn’t be doing any of that,” and now he’s floundering unsure of just what the hell’s happening here.

 

“I have a Familiar and I know you saw the bond and it looks just like yours, my first Familiar was Broken and behaved exactly like any Broken, she died five years after we bonded, frankly I was heartbroken. My current Familiar is three years older than me and we’ve been together for nearly forty years and she’s also Broken,” Oak tells him and Dave just can’t process it.

 

“I don’t understand,” Dave finally admits. No Broken Familiar can live that long, can they? Only Familiars that haven’t been tortured until they Broke lived a normal lifespan.

 

A soft smile plays on the man mouth and he says, “So do you want to join the Specials? Because I can tell you now Kurt wont fit in with the others, he will have,” the man pauses, ”’Quirks’, you’ll need to address. And you Dave, you don’t belong to any department, you drift around as needed, you don’t even have your own workshop.”

 

Defensively Dave shrugs, “I can’t make my mind up where I wanna go that’s all.”

 

“Hmm, if you say so, but you do belong in the Specials, along with your friend Empath Lopez, she’s coming to visit today, see if you can interest her in following you,” Oak says and then gets back to business. “Now there are a few things you need to remember, Kurt is Broken, so you have to look after him, that hasn’t changed. But Kurt isn’t like the other Broken, he has far more free will than either of you has realised, up until now he’s been locked up; here he’ll eventually be roaming around. Just keep in mind that to him you are the centre of his universe, everything else is filtered through you, if he thinks you, or his bond to you, are being threatened he will eventually remove the threat if you don’t.”

 

“Dude, sorry, but this is Kurt freaking Hummel, he couldn’t hurt a fly,” Dave scoffs.

 

“David,” Oak shakes his head, “Kurt has been Broken and used so thoroughly he no longer possesses a moral compass, the only thing that matters to him is you. And there is nothing he will not do to keep you safe and happy. So be very careful what you wish for. He doesn’t think like a normal human being anymore, it will take you years to help him wake those parts of him up again, believe me it’s hard work, but very worth it,” Oak smiles gently. “And for god’s sake have sex with him.”

 

“Oak, if what you say is true and Kurt’s dangerous,” and that thought’s laughable, “Why the hell is he gonna let me rape him, and how is that helping him in the long run?”

 

“Fury what you don’t…” the fucking annoying Wizard says.

 

Interrupting him Dave asks, “What the hell did you just call me?”

 

“Fury, it’s your Special name, we all have names that remind us we were all idiots once upon a time, and that we’ve grown up,” Oak says and Dave glowers at him, “You did have to fill in a very long and thorough file about yourself, I noticed you skipped some things, but you left in the fact you once named your fist The Fury,” and Dave waits for the others to snigger, they don’t, and now he wonders why they’re named Rip and Torn. “You’ve already named little Fancy over there and you’ll find he’ll prefer the name.”

 

Leaning forward again Oak says, “Also you’re wrong, Kurt’s more than capable of giving consent, to you, and only you. He desires you more than you can understand. Lopez got nearly one hundred Wizards in here and he ignored all of them, but you? You he acknowledges in under a minute, and that’s beaten the fastest record of five minutes that used to be considered impossible to beat. And your bonding? Both of you reached climax and his was so good he passed out. Plus just now he thought you were interested and you saw the way his body reacted.”

 

Holding up a hand to stop Dave talking Oak carries on, “You might not be ready for full penetration but he certainly is. If you’re not comfortable doing that then try kissing him and then caressing his magic the way you did when you bonded I guarantee he’ll be enthusiastic,” Oak sounds so very sure, “Don’t leave it too long, he’ll need the reassurance that you want him and you recently rejected him so he’ll be hurting.”

 

Standing up Oak gestures to the guards and they turn off the gadgets and start packing up. Getting up too Dave grabs Kurt’s hand gently and tugs the Familiar to his feet, he thinks Oak’s right Kurt’s mentally retreated and now he feels like a dick for doing that to him, but Kurt’s Broken so he can’t touch him sexually, can he?

 

Dave tells them he’ll think about their offer and he shakes their hands then watches them leave.

 

Confused he sits on the bed and holds Kurt close. It’s not just him anymore; everything he does is going to impact on Kurt too. And if they’re right Kurt could need special handling and care, things he’s not equipped to do yet. Absentmindedly he strokes Kurt’s shoulder.

 

_Master is still touching him and is thinking very hard. Master does not appear to be angry at him anymore. But Master does not want him, and Master does not want his magic. He is of no use to Master._

 

_Confused and upset he waits for Master to tell him what Master wants from him._


	9. Chapter 9

Standing over Kurt as he works out on the table Dave continues to encourage him. The Specials threw off the routine a little today but the medics are still cranking up the power for short little bursts, and he swears the doc in charge did a little dance when he thought Dave wasn’t looking. Things must be looking up.

 

_It is harder today but Master is asking him to keep trying. He is not sure why he cares but he does not want to disappoint Master._

 

_A Master that does not want him._

 

When it’s over he goes to lift Kurt off the table and the poor bastard’s panting hard, but the tech’s hand stops him, “Err Dave?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

The guy actually looks everywhere but at him, “Um, I’ve been reading his stats since he started days ago and, oh god you’re not gonna like this,” and now Dave can feel his world start to collapse, there’s something wrong with Kurt and he’s not even gonna get a few years with him. “You see the thing is, I don’t know how to tell you so I’m gonna blurt it out, most Broken have no sex drive at all, they’re not interested and if their Wizard were to touch them it would be all kinds of wrong.”

 

Nodding Dave already knows this; it gets drummed into them during training, see Oak you were totally off base.

 

“Kurt’s not one of them,” the tech says oblivious to Dave’s brain skidding off the tracks. “And here’s the doc to talk you through it. Bye,” And the guy’s practically running for the door.

 

No longer dancing the doctor looks him in the eye and says, “We have to talk about your Broken’s sexual needs David.”

 

Oh god, kill me now.

 

“Doc, he’s a Broken Familiar and I’ve always been taught that they can’t give consent, so how the hell do I see to his ‘sexual needs’ without raping him?” He’s still doesn’t believe any of it and can’t see how he can do anything except fall back on harassing Kurt like he did when they were kids, and he’s not going back to being that bully ever again.

 

Nurses lift Kurt off the table and take him to get washed up and Dave’s eyes follow him making sure they’re being gentle.

 

“Dave,” the doctor sighs, “It’s not so black and white. When a Broken makes such a good bond, and believe me I’ve see far too many bondings, and I’ve never seen one that was so easy, and he jumped you in the end. He wants this, but he doesn’t have the words, we can see on his readouts that his sex drive is causing him frustration and stress.”

 

The man pats Dave’s arm, “You’re clearly protective of him anyway, no one says you have to penetrate him. Touch him. Use your magic like you did when you bonded. He can’t jerk himself off, he needs you to help him.”

 

“So…” Dave says, “You want me to be some kinda sex toy for him?” That’s not so bad is it?

 

“In a way,” the doc confirms, “He needs you, you’ll be doing him a favour.”

 

Still uncomfortable with the idea he sits on the bed and waits for Kurt to be dried off and brought over to him. The table is taken away and he’s given Kurt’s next feed.

 

As usual Kurt simply does as he’s told.

 

How the hell is he supposed to read Kurt and know when Kurt’s interested? He can’t afford the kind of equipment that could tell him medically when Kurt needs to be jerked off. Though being used like that by Kurt doesn’t really bother him, ‘coz he can make a choice and frankly he’s attracted to Kurt so touching Kurt’s dick’s not a problem for him.

 

Also the orgasm when they bonded was the best he’s ever had so he won’t mind doing that again, but it brings back the question of knowing when Kurt really does want or need it.

 

Shit what the fuck is he thinking? He can’t just start having sex with Kurt that’s wrong. The medical staff leave and the doc asks him to think about it, he nods and then curls up with Kurt, Santana’s gonna be here soon for a visit he can talk it over with her.

 

_Master is deep in thought, there are flashes of want and need that bleed through along with something he does not understand, but it is similar to what he felt when the other magic user upset Master and he offered his power up to Master._

 

God when was the last time he got laid? Shit that was well over a year ago. He and Sean had a nice intense little affair, and that man could really fuck him into the mattress, hard, Sean had seriously known his way around the bedroom. And then when Dave had tried to get close he’d said goodbye and walked away leaving Dave devastated, he’d really thought he’d been in love, turns out it was a huge crush with an added dollop of lust.

 

_Master is thinking about sex. Master is thinking about flesh on flesh. He tries to ignore it but he needs Master more than any Master, he desires Master and he does not understand why._

 

Kurt shifts very slightly and it’s enough to get Dave’s attention, that and the fact the Familiar is currently staring at Dave’s mouth. Well this is an excellent time to prove them all wrong. Kurt hated the kiss in high school, Dave’s learnt how to kiss since then but he bet’s Kurt won’t react positively to a kiss.

 

Carefully Dave moves and runs a finger over Kurt’s lips trying to hint what he’s going to do next, he’s not just gonna slam his mouth there, he’s not that scared lonely kid anymore. Even in this bad a shape Kurt’s lips are soft under his finger as he traces their shape.

 

_Master is touching his mouth and thinking about kissing him, his mouth tingles and the want inside him gets stronger. He hopes he pleases Master and that Master does not just push him away again._

 

Slowly Dave moves closer and tries to read Kurt but he’s still blank. Gently he presses his lips to Kurt’s and kisses him as gently as he can. Kurt’s eyes close and he feels the man move slightly so the angle is better.

 

_Master is kissing him, Master’s lips are gentle and soft. He cannot help himself, he moves closer to Master needing him so badly, the ache inside consumes him._

 

Oh god Kurt’s just hooked his leg over Dave’s and pressed himself a hell of a lot closer. And Dave knows Kurt’s naked so there’s nothing in the other man’s pocket, Kurt’s hard as rock. It seems Oak and the doc were right Kurt does need this. And then the man’s tongue invades Dave’s mouth and he can’t help the moan that comes out even as his shaking hands reach for Kurt’s body.

 

_He can feel Master is enjoying this and when their tongues touch Master moans in pleasure. And then he feels the presence of another Familiar coming closer, pulling back from Master he readies his power to show everyone that he is more powerful, that he deserves this place at Master’s side._

 

Holy shit what the hell just happened? One minute Kurt’s kissing the crap outta him then next he’s retreated and offered Dave enough power to level all of Lima. Head still reeling he hears the door open and a nurse walks in.

 

“Um, sorry it’s not Kurt’s feeding time yet, is something wrong?” Dave asks.

 

“Yes,” she says and his jaw drops.

 

“Trixie?” Oh fuck this is so not good and he pushes the guilt of kissing Kurt away.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt’s curled up against him and offering up more power than he’s ever dreamed was possible and there’s another Familiar in the room. Oh god Trixie what have you done now?

 

He’d heard stories about Broken Familiars having seizures if they were exposed to other Familiars before the bond had a chance to really develop, it was one reason they were keep isolated during the bonding process.

 

“Dave, I’m sorry,” and the dizzy blonde’s throwing herself at him, he barely catches her in time. “I know I shouldn’t be here but I’ve been out of town teaching and then I flew back and when I touched down they told me two more Familiars have gone missing,” and she bursts straight into tears.

 

_Master knows her and was angry with her but now Master is upset at what she has told Master. What news would upset Master so much? He continues to offer as much power as he can so Master will still want him._

 

Holding the sobbing Familiar Dave thinks it over, shit two more Familiars have just been kidnapped and are gonna go through the same hell Kurt did. Rubbing Trixie’s back he rocks her slightly, she’s admitted in a moment of weakness that the thought of being Broken is the thing that scares her the most, and she’s seen some weird shit as a combat Familiar. She desperately wants a Wizard she can bond to permanently and she’s so damn easy going. There’s just one problem.

 

Her libido.

 

Damn the woman went through lovers so quickly, the only reason they got on so well is because he’s gay and not interested, hadn’t stopped her trying a few times. On reflection fleeing his own hotel room in just his boxers yelling “NO!” was a bit extreme but it seemed to have done the trick.

 

“Oh Trixie, I’m so sorry,” he tells her and pats her shoulder.

 

“They were new, just out of high school,” she trembles in his arms. “They weren’t even tagged,” and he closes his eyes, the chance of tracking them was pretty much zero now. Nearly all Familiars agreed to be tagged so they could be tracked if they went missing, and the tag was drilled into the bone in their necks, it made removing it very difficult. Since the tagging started no tagged Familiar had been taken, except once, she’d been tracked within two hours and the Wizard busted and thrown into jail.

 

“Why weren’t they tagged?” He’s horrified any Familiar went around untagged and glances over at Kurt who’s outwardly blank, he has to get Kurt tagged as soon as Kurt’s up to the procedure.

 

“They turned it down, they’d only just passed their last exam to become fully fledged Familiars,” she’s calming down but she’s still really shaken.

 

“Oh god,” he mutters and continues to rub her back knowing there’s nothing he can say to make this nightmare better.

 

_Master is very upset and has looked at him and that feeling is back like a shield over him. He holds the power ready for Master and tries to see off his rival. She might be in Master’s lap and being held but she is not male, he has an edge over her._

 

“Why can’t I find a Wizard?” She wails at him.

 

“Trixie we both know one man isn’t going to satisfy you, you do tend to jump into bed at the drop of a hat,” and that might be it, he has a moment of sheer fucking brilliance, “So why don’t you go for a female Wizard, I know they’re rare, or another gay Wizard?”

 

“What?” Shocked she stares at him in surprise, “I don’t understand.”

 

“Think about it, you’d have a strong steady, platonic, working relationship with your Wizard, and your social life is your own,” he tries to explain. “You’d have the bond, and the tracking device, and I know damn well you can throw a strong persistent beacon in the air so we can zero in on you,” it’s one of the few spells Familiars can cast.

 

She sits there thinking about it and then nods, “Yes, that could work, oh my god Dave you’re the best,” she hugs him, hard, and then kisses his cheek, “Now how many female Wizards do you know and what about the gay Wizards?”

 

“Can’t you check the records woman,” he grouses, “Jesus I just came up with an almost foolproof plan for you, get off your lazy ass and go do something with it.”

 

Rolling her eyes she shrugs, “But you’re such a big strong man can’t you do it for me?” She mock simpers.

 

“No,” he grunts and shoos his hands at her.

 

To his shock she moves and hugs Kurt, oh shit that could go very wrong, “Thank you Kurt,” she ruffles the man’s hair, “You’re one very lucky Familiar, you take good care of Dave, and I know he’s gonna take good care of you,” she kisses the other Familiar on the cheek and then flits back out of the room.

 

_That was strange; the other Familiar did not try to vie for Master’s favour. She spoke to Master and Master gave her advice, perhaps she was not a serious rival for Master. He lets the power inside him fade and rest._

 

_He tries to think back to the words they spoke but it is hard for him to listen to the others who are not Master. Some days are easier than others. Master gave her advice on finding her own Master, so now she owes Master a big favour, and if she is a good Familiar her new Master would look favourably on his Master._

 

_And she had wanted him to look after Master, and said Master would look after him, which Master was already doing._

 

_There was more going on than he understands and his head hurts when he tries to think so he lets it go, Master will understand and that is all that matters._

 

The power being offered is gone, and Dave breathes a big sigh of relief, at least Kurt didn’t do anything drastic to Trixie and any good mood he had is now gone, Santana should be here soon, and he can talk about Kurt’s sexual needs and also about the two missing Familiars.

 

Laying back he pulls Kurt into his arms and stares at the ceiling trying to think of nothing at all.

 

_Master is still upset. Master is no longer interested, but Master was interested until the other Familiar came in and told him the upsetting news. He lies in Master’s arms and enjoys the feel of Master holding him._

 

_A swirl at the door and he tilts his head, this time it is an Empath, it is the one from the Before time._

 

“Dave you lump get up,” Santana strides in like she owns the place and he can’t help smiling at her. Stopping she assesses him, “What happened? Is it Kurt?”

 

“Nope, he’s actually fine,” he holds his hand out and she walks over, when she takes his hand he thinks about what’s happened and brings her up to speed quickly. There really are benefits to her being empathic one of them being he can relay his memories; it saves time and misunderstandings, sometimes.

 

_Master is opening his mind to the Empath and he panics, she could hurt Master, but she tilts her head and ‘watches’ what Master shows her, and so does he. Oh the Familiar did want a Master but was unsure how to find one like his Master, yes he did miss much of that conversation, he must pay more attention to Master._

 

_And Master was very impressed with how much power he could bring, so now Master will want him more, he must have done very well and Master will gain much from him._

 

_Hmm and the other magic user wanted Master to join them, an alliance was offered._


End file.
